


fingertips puttin' on a show

by tmylm



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Smut, Threesome, Triple Treble - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmylm/pseuds/tmylm
Summary: Prompt:Give me Bechloe but accidental threesome with Aubrey or Stacie.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 13
Kudos: 103





	fingertips puttin' on a show

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title from Niall Horan's _Slow Hands_.

Not that Beca would ever necessarily admit so aloud, but there is just something about weddings that really does fill a person with a certain sense of utter love. She is positive she would’ve thought differently were it not for Chloe, of course—she knows from past experience that celebrating somebody else’s love while alone is its own special brand of torture—but since Beca is attending Cynthia-Rose’s Myrtle Beach wedding with her girlfriend, she figures she can forgive herself for feeling kind of mushy.

They may have been together a number of years now, they are supposed to have far surpassed that specific honeymoon phase of their relationship, but Beca has found that it is still difficult to keep her hands to herself around Chloe, and Chloe is, fortunately, very much of the same belief.

So, it is really not surprising that, as they settle under the plush covers in the large bed in their king suite—a room they had decided to splash out on for the long weekend in place of a standard—deft fingers are eagerly grasping at slender waists, lips pushing hungry kisses to one another’s, until Chloe has effortlessly tugged Beca on top of her, and Beca smirks into the feeling of long fingers trailing feather lightly over the warm skin of her lower back.

“You’re insatiable, did you know that?” Beca teases, pushing another lingering peck to Chloe’s lips, before she pulls back to sit upright over Chloe’s middle. At home, they don’t really bother with pajamas anymore, but considering they are in a hotel room for the weekend, they have opted to cover up at least a little bit. It would seem, however, that they have both had the same idea about purchasing the most revealing sleepwear without it literally being lingerie, and as Beca stares down at Chloe clad in her pink silk pajama top with the thinnest spaghetti straps and matching shorts, she makes sure to really appreciate the view.

For her part, Beca’s attire is really not too dissimilar. It is the same kind of style, though cotton rather than silk, and the hem of the dark blue top doesn’t quite meet the waistband of the matching shorts. Chloe makes a point of admiring her exposed midriff, fingertips working their way upward, and pushing the light fabric along with it.

“I just love my girlfriend, is that so bad?” Chloe says in the most innocent voice, though her darkened eyes serve as a reminder that there is absolutely nothing innocent about a turned on Chloe Beale, nothing at all.

“Mhm,” Beca responds with a lopsided smirk and a fond roll of her eyes. Partially to put on a show, she stretches up her arms to elevate her top further, nimble fingers scraping back her long brunette curls.

It is clear that Chloe catches on, taking into account the way she arches upward now too, arms stretching to run her fingertips down the length of Beca’s arms. “You’re killing me, Bec,” she murmurs, head tilting to push parted, kiss-swollen lips to the underside of Beca’s jaw. Her hands continue their path downward, until they are slipping beneath the fabric of her pajama top again, and Beca smirks openly into the feeling.

Arms falling to loop loosely around Chloe’s neck, Beca tips her face to watch the way Chloe begins to press a path of wet, open-mouthed kisses toward her chest, top inching upward all the while, until she is pushing it to rest above her breasts. She doesn’t bother to move it any further just yet, evidently more interested in continuing her downward path, and soon Chloe’s lips are peppering their way toward a pebbled nipple. They wrap tightly around the stiffening bud with ease, and the way Chloe purposely stares up at Beca through the fan of her lashes sends a rush of heat directly between Beca’s legs.

“And I’m killing you,” Beca murmurs distractedly, hips instinctively grinding into Chloe’s as the point of her tongue flickers over the hardened peak. Beca’s fingers wind their way into the back of Chloe’s hair, and she cannot help the needy whimper she emits as Chloe’s lips begin to eagerly suck. Beca is positive she feels her teeth lightly scraping, too. “Holy fuck, Chloe.”

“Good girl,” Chloe husks, releasing Beca’s stiffened nipple with the most delicious sounding pop. She makes sure to blow a slow puff of cool air over the wet bud, and Beca whimpers again in response. She knows how Chloe loves to hear her name in the bedroom, and in turn, Chloe knows just how much of a turn on it is for Beca to hear the praise.

“How bad do you want me to fuck you right now?” Chloe murmurs as she arches upward to brush her lips so closely against Beca’s that Beca tries desperately to close the gap, but Chloe doesn’t let her. Her hand drops to Beca’s other breast, fingers cupping and pad of her thumb circling her neglected nipple. Her free hand falls between Beca’s parted thighs, fingers pressing firmly against her through the fabric of her pajama shorts. “I bet you’re so wet.”

“And you’re a fucking tease,” Beca breathes, holding back a whine as Chloe’s hand moves from between her legs to rest instead against her thigh. She still hasn’t allowed Beca to close the gap between them, though Beca notes the smirk on Chloe’s face, before she leans closer to playfully tug Beca’s bottom lip between her teeth.

Using the hand still bunched into the back of Chloe’s curls, Beca tugs her closer to crash their lips together, and it seems that Chloe appreciates the gentle force, given the way Beca can feel her smiling with satisfaction into the kiss. “You’re right, by the way,” Beca murmurs against Chloe’s parted lips, “I’m really, really—”

_Knock knock!_

The loud thrumming on the door causes Beca to stiffen slightly. She feels the way Chloe does the same, though neither seems to care enough to part from the other’s lips.

“Ignore it,” Chloe whispers quietly, the hand on Beca’s thigh beginning to inch further upward. “Keep telling me about how wet you are for me.”

It is easy to follow instruction, especially given just how turned on Beca already is, though the shrill sound of a familiar voice calling out to them makes it very much less so, and Beca sucks in a breath through her nose as she begrudgingly pulls back from the kiss.

“Chloe? Beca?” Aubrey calls from the door. “It’s me!”

“Seriously?” Beca grumbles, arms falling from around Chloe to instead rest in her lap. Nothing quite screams _mood killer_ like their former captain screeching from the door, after all.

“Aubrey?” Chloe calls back, shuffling from beneath Beca’s legs to glance with knitted brows toward the closed door.

“Yes,” Aubrey responds, voice muffled by the barrier between them. “I’m sorry, did I wake you?”

While Beca responds only with a tipped back head and a roll of her eyes, Chloe dutifully climbs from the bed, fingers running through her messy curls as she heads for the door. She turns back toward Beca, motioning to her chest, and Beca stares downward to be met by the sight of her own exposed breasts. She makes quick work of covering them, though the thin fabric of her pajama top doesn’t do too much to conceal her hardened nipples.

“Aubrey, hey,” Chloe greets pleasantly as she quickly unlocks and tugs open the door. While her voice is not the quiet husk it had been only moments before, Beca can hear that she sounds a little breathless now, but she does well to get it under control. “What’s up?”

“Ugh,” Aubrey groans dramatically, and Beca is willing to bet that whatever her problem is, it is nowhere near as frustrating an occurrence as the one she has just caused. “Stacie invited a boy back to our room, and as I’m sure you can imagine, I really do not feel like being in there with them.”

“Uh oh,” Chloe winces, and Beca knows right away that their night of unbridled pleasure is over before it ever really had the chance to begin—Chloe won’t turn Aubrey away, that is really not the kind of person she is. With that in mind, it doesn’t surprise Beca in the least when Chloe takes a step back, motioning Aubrey, dressed in long pajama pants and a surprisingly tight fitting shirt, into the suite. “Come on, you can take the couch, it pulls out into a double.”

Despite the obvious look of disdain on Beca’s face, something that is barely hidden by the forced smile she flashes Aubrey as she enters the room, Aubrey seems entirely oblivious to having interrupted anything, so Beca quietly stalks off to the bathroom to clean herself up, bitter in the knowledge that Chloe’s skillful fingers won’t be going anywhere near her for the rest of the night.

That is what she thinks, at least.

It is apparently a two-person job to get the couch pulled out, and Chloe and Aubrey talk casually as they fix the newly unfolded bed for her to sleep in, while Beca pads around the large room and attempts to make herself at least some variation of useful. It is pretty late already, and while Beca had been much too invested in she and Chloe’s foreplay to even think about sleeping, that is really all there is to do now, so Beca settles into the king size bed while Chloe turns out the lights, then darkness quickly engulfs the room.

They have only been in bed for about ten minutes, Beca laid on her back and staring up at the ceiling she cannot actually see, before she registers the coddling feeling of Chloe sticking her arm between the gap in Beca’s neck and the pillow, and soon she is being scooped closely to rest on her side, back curled into the comfort of Chloe’s body.

The room is silent, save for the quiet sound of calmly lapping ocean waves outside of the window, and Beca pays attention to the familiar feeling of Chloe’s chest moving against her back with her gentle breathing, hoping that it will help her to find her way to sleep.

“Still awake?” Chloe whispers under her breath, soft lips pushing to the exposed skin of Beca’s shoulder.

“Mhm,” Beca responds, sensitive body shivering beneath Chloe’s delicate touch.

“Good,” Chloe murmurs quietly, lips pushing another slow, lingering peck to Beca’s smooth skin. Chloe’s arm is tossed over Beca’s middle, but she pulls it back to coast her fingertips feather lightly over the exposed part of Beca’s stomach, until they are trailing just slightly below the waistband of her pajama shorts. “So where were we?”

“What?” Beca hisses quietly, though she does nothing to move Chloe’s hand. She does, however, glance over her shoulder to register the faint sight of Chloe’s silhouette in the darkness. She can see the shapes of her features, can make out the way her lips are pulled upward into a small smirk. “Are you serious?”

“You know I am, Bec,” Chloe whispers, lips now trailing slow, soft kisses toward the patch of skin just below Beca’s ear, and Beca cannot help the way her body reacts. She shivers beneath Chloe’s lips, stomach tensing and mind willing her to lower her hand, even if they really, really cannot do this right now.

“Dude, Aubrey’s, like, right there,” Beca whispers in return, though she trails off with much less conviction as Chloe begins to press light kisses behind her ear, skin instantly prickling under her expert touch.

“Then I guess we’ll just have to be really, really quiet,” Chloe husks so closely to Beca’s ear that it sends a whole new shiver through her body, that familiar heat beginning to pool rapidly between her legs.

“I don’t know if I can do that,” Beca mumbles quietly, but again, she does nothing to halt nor deter Chloe. Instead of telling her to stop like she probably should, Beca slowly turns her body until she is rolling onto her back, thighs instinctively parting to accommodate the way Chloe’s hand has begun to push further inside of her shorts. Beca lifts her head from the pillow to blindly seek out Chloe’s lips, fingers stretching upward to rest delicately against Chloe’s defined jawline.

“Try,” Chloe whispers into the kiss, hand slipping beneath the once more soaked fabric of Beca’s cotton panties. Her fingers dip to brush over Beca’s neglected clit, until they are pushing downward to swipe through her pooling heat. “God, you really are so wet,” Chloe murmurs against Beca’s mouth, dragging her middle finger, now coated in arousal, over her clit with such distinct ease.

Beca only sucks in a shuddering breath through her nostrils in response, parted thighs pushing to flatten onto the mattress, and welcomes the feeling of Chloe’s finger picking up its pace. She cannot help the way a quiet whimper fights its way forward in response, and while Chloe whispers for her to _shh_ , Beca also notes the unmistakable curve of Chloe’s smirking lips against her own.

A second deft finger meets the first, and Beca’s breath catches in her throat as Chloe begins to push faster, tighter circles into her aching clit. And Beca knows that she has to be quiet, she knows they shouldn’t be doing this with Aubrey in the room, but there is a certain thrill that comes along with the potential of getting caught, and the thought only serves to turn her on further.

“Fuck,” she attempts to whisper, though an uncontained moan rises from her throat in the process, and ultimately spills out into Chloe’s mouth.

Beca doesn’t know if that is what rouses Aubrey, or if it is Chloe’s breathy giggle to follow, but as Beca’s hand begins to work its way to the back of Chloe’s neck, she registers the sound of a groan at the other side of the room, of the pull-out mattress creaking beneath Aubrey’s shuffled movements.

“Really? You, too?” Aubrey whines into the darkness, and while Chloe slows the movement of her fingers, she doesn’t altogether stop. Considering how highly sensitive Beca’s body is right now, she cannot help another strained whimper, before Aubrey is quickly rising from the couch.

“One night?” Aubrey questions in frustration. She pads from the couch and toward the nearest light switch, hastily flicking it on, and Beca blinks under the harsh light as she pulls away from Chloe’s lips. There is a look of pleading on Aubrey’s face as she glances toward them, and Chloe quickly pulls her hand from inside of Beca’s panties. “You can’t keep your hands to yourselves for one night?”

In spite of the apologetic expression on Chloe’s face, Beca also knows Chloe well enough to know that she is biting back a hint of amusement. It is something Beca doesn’t even try to hold back, though, and she shoots a mischievous grin Aubrey’s way, despite the fact that she knows she should probably be feeling entirely embarrassed. Apparently, right now, she is just too turned on for that.

“We’re sorry, Bree,” Chloe says with a breathy giggle, evidently unable to properly hold it in.

“No you’re not,” Aubrey grumbles, arms folding defiantly across her middle as she trudges by the bed in pursuit of the en-suite facilities.

“I mean, I’m not that sorry,” Beca mutters under her breath, devilish smirk tugging onto her lips as she sweeps her darkened gaze toward Chloe. She knows that, despite her current smugness, now that this has been interrupted twice it is highly unlikely to continue. “Maybe we should just ask her to join us,” she jokes, though the teasing tone to her voice fades as she watches the way Chloe lifts her wet fingers toward her mouth, darkened gaze locked on Beca’s as she wraps her lips around them.

“You’re killing me, babe,” Beca repeats Chloe’s earlier sentiments through a shaky breath, though Chloe only watches her with a distinct hint of smugness as she slides her now clean fingers from between her lips with a deliberate pop.

“I just want you,” Chloe hums, arching closer to brush her lips gently to Beca’s. She murmurs quietly against them, however, “That thing you just said, about how Aubrey should join us…”

“I was kidding,” Beca chuckles dryly, though she eagerly returns the soft, punctured kisses Chloe continues to push to her lips.

“Were you?” Chloe questions as she finally forces herself back just far enough to sweep her hooded gaze over Beca’s face.

“Uh, yeah,” Beca tries, though she falters slightly, and she can hear an entirely surprising lack of conviction in her own tone.

While Beca _had_ been joking with the comment, it is not like the idea of them inviting another person into their bed is completely out of the blue. It is something they have discussed before, something both have expressed an interest in providing there are specific ground rules, namely that it is not literally in their bed and that it is with a person they are both positive they can trust, and Beca’s lips pull inward as she considers the idea further.

“Think about it,” Chloe says in a quiet voice, hand moving upward to delicately sweep a chunk of hair behind Beca’s ear. “Aubrey is someone we both know and trust, and it’s not like either of us typically think of her in that way. It could actually be kind of perfect.”

While Beca pauses briefly to digest Chloe’s words, to mull over the important points she has made, she eventually responds with a wrinkled nose, but notes that she doesn’t explicitly shoot down the idea. “Right, yeah, but what would we even say to her?” she frowns. “Hey, Aubrey, wanna get in on this, too?”

_“What?”_

In her sudden commitment to this particular thought, the sound of Aubrey exiting the bathroom and returning to the main area of the suite has seemingly completely passed Beca by, though she pauses abruptly at the sound of Aubrey’s question.

Unsurprisingly, Beca freezes then, though her wide eyes seek out Chloe’s, and Chloe seems to search her expression for a moment, before subtly lifting a brow. Beca knows what that look is, she knows she is asking Beca for permission, and despite the many reasons this could very much go badly, Beca finds herself responding with a gentle nod of her head.

Almost cautiously pushing herself upright, Chloe begins to shuffle toward the edge of the mattress, and Beca watches her carefully, wondering how exactly she is going to play this. If ever there was a perfect person to initiate _this_ kind of a conversation, decidedly it is Chloe Beale, but Beca still cannot help but wonder how.

She slowly climbs from the bed to cautiously approach Aubrey, and Beca tries her best to focus on their friend, rather than the erect nipples practically piercing through the thin fabric of Chloe’s shirt. Man, her girlfriend really is so fucking hot—Aubrey totally has to see that too, right?

“Um, okay,” Chloe begins, choosing her words carefully as she reaches up a hand to tuck a chunk of auburn hair behind her ear. Beca finds herself studying Aubrey, watching for any change in her expression. “If this is totally inappropriate, you can absolutely shut us down.”

While Aubrey seems to study Chloe curiously, Beca notes that her expression is not an angry one. It is not even scared nor disgusted; if anything, she simply looks a little bit shocked, but she seems to be open to Chloe’s explanation, and while it surprises Beca, it is also not a bad surprise.

“Maybe we shouldn’t have done that with you in the room... But, Bree,” Chloe pauses in front of her, watching her intently. “Do you want to join us?”

“What?” Aubrey repeats, and Beca really may be imagining things, but she is almost positive she notes the way Aubrey’s widened gaze falls briefly to Chloe’s chest. “What do you mean… join you?”

Chloe seems to be thinking over her words again, so Beca pipes up now, finally pushing herself upright in the bed. “You know, like a threesome.” She surprises even herself with the straightforward statement, but she chooses not to try to backtrack.

Although a neatly plucked brow arches as Aubrey stares her way, Beca notes that she still does not retreat. If anything, her curiosity only seems to be piqued. “I’ve...never done that before.”

“Neither have we,” Chloe adds, though she hesitates only briefly before stretching out a hand toward Aubrey. “If you want to, though, we’re both okay with it.” She glances over her shoulder toward Beca, who dutifully nods her head.

There is a moment of silent questioning, a moment of Aubrey evidently thinking over the offer, before her arms unfold from around her middle, and Beca’s brows lift as she watches her cautiously reach out to take Chloe’s hand.

“Yeah?” Chloe questions gently, fingers curling reassuringly around Aubrey’s hand. Slowly, she begins to lead her back toward the bed, and to Beca’s surprise, Aubrey doesn’t stop her.

“I knew it was turning you on,” Beca smirks as she watches the two approach the bed, and despite her elevated heart rate, she finds that this turn of events doesn’t freak her out as much as she would’ve assumed.

Aubrey only rolls her eyes in response, though there is something of a fond look on her face, and Beca notes that she does not tell her she is wrong. Instead, as Chloe climbs back onto the bed and tugs Aubrey along with her, Beca notes the way Aubrey’s hazel eyes darken, and with Chloe guiding Aubrey toward Beca, Beca stretches upward to cup her hand to the smooth skin of Aubrey’s rosy cheek, until they are both willingly meeting in the middle to push their lips, strange and unfamiliar but not in a way that Beca would describe as bad, together.

“What are the rules here?” Aubrey murmurs against Beca’s lips, and Beca finds that she is again nicely surprised, this time by the way Aubrey seems to actually care that all three are comfortable.

“Just don’t fall in love with my girlfriend,” Beca murmurs back, hand blindly reaching out to grasp at Chloe’s silk pajama top, before she is tugging her in to break from Aubrey’s lips, and Chloe dutifully assumes Beca’s previous position.

It is entirely surprising to Beca, the fact that watching her girlfriend make out with somebody else serves as such a damn turn on, but it occurs to her that Chloe was right, that they both know and trust Aubrey, they don’t typically think of her as someone that either of them wants in _that_ way, so she is going to allow herself to enjoy this.

With that thought in mind, the hand clutching at Chloe’s pajama top loosens, and experimentally, Beca reaches out to grasp at the tight fabric of Aubrey’s instead.

Somehow—perhaps because this is so new and exciting for all three—it really does not take very long for them to find an eager rhythm in which they begin to haphazardly remove one another’s clothes, and Beca feels like it is wrong to stare at Aubrey’s unclothed body, but seeing the way Chloe does the same, and how Aubrey stares back at them both through hooded lids in return, helps her to push that feeling aside. They are all consenting adults, after all; they know what they are doing.

Something Beca has truly never imagined herself doing is climbing, naked, into Aubrey’s lap with Chloe’s guidance, but she is certainly not complaining. She has no complaints as her hands run along Aubrey’s bare torso, feeling smooth skin prickling beneath her fingertips, while Chloe ducks her head to wrap parted, kiss-swollen lips around Beca’s already hardened nipple. Beca whimpers quietly into the sensation, and dares herself to slip a shaky hand between Aubrey’s parted thighs. She has barely touched her before she hears a breathy whimper fall from Aubrey’s lips, and Beca’s eyes open to see the way Chloe, still working expertly at Beca’s chest, has stretched out a hand to knead at Aubrey’s breast, thumb and forefinger pinching playfully at a stiffened nipple.

“God,” Beca sucks in a shuddering breath at the very sight, her pleasure only heightening as she finally runs a trembling finger through Aubrey’s heat.

“Mhm,” Aubrey whimpers unsteadily, as if telling Beca it is okay to keep going, so she does.

It proves difficult for Beca to properly focus on the movement of her fingers as Chloe’s swollen lips seek out her own, strong hand settling on the back of her neck, but Aubrey aids her in the way her hips move, instinctively rubbing herself against Beca’s hand in search of more friction, and soon Beca feels the way arousal drips against her fingers with Aubrey’s heightened orgasm.

Aubrey is much less timid in the bedroom than Beca would’ve perhaps thought, something she displays when their positions change. Almost like they are taking turns in trying to make one another feel good—first Aubrey, now Beca—Aubrey twists Beca’s body to pull her into her lap with her back pressed to Aubrey’s front. She stretches upward to brush kiss-swollen lips to the curve of Beca’s shoulder, and Beca shivers beneath the welcome feeling as Aubrey’s legs push between her own to then spread them further apart, while Chloe proceeds to lower herself down Beca’s body, until the flat of her tongue is pressing to Beca’s neglected clit.

Beca lets out an instant moan in reaction, and she feels the way Chloe whimpers against her, revels in the vibrations as Chloe’s tongue sweeps expertly through swollen folds. Rather than touch Beca with her hands, Chloe settles her palms on Aubrey’s inner thighs, fingertips dancing over the smooth, arousal streaked skin, and it doesn’t even register to Beca at first that the hands palming at her breasts are not Chloe’s.

Beca feels Aubrey’s chest moving faster with her more shallow breathing against her back as her fingers tweak at stiffened nipples, and her back arches with the faster, more deliberate movements of Chloe’s tongue, until two fingers are sinking smoothly inside of her dripping cunt.

“Fuck,” Beca murmurs through a ragged breath as her back arches into Chloe’s touch, one hand falling to tangle trembling fingers through Chloe’s messy curls, while the other twists over her shoulder to clutch onto the back of Aubrey’s hair, until Beca can turn her head to seek out Aubrey’s lips with her own.

Their movements grow messier the closer both women pull Beca toward her peak; Chloe, with the point of her tongue flickering mercilessly against Beca’s swollen clit while deft fingers sink in and out of her, tips curling on each thrust inward, and Aubrey paying intricate detail to Beca’s pebbled nipples. Although Aubrey’s lips are pressing messy, hungry kisses to her own, they don’t do much to drown out the loud, repetitive moaning sounds falling against them, and Beca clutches more tightly onto Aubrey’s hair, open mouth resting against Aubrey’s, as she comes hard enough around Chloe’s fingers for Chloe to moan right along with her.

Beca’s body feels weak as it trembles with aftershocks of her orgasm, but her senses are far too heightened for her to stop, and soon their position has changed again for Beca to lay back into the pillows, with Chloe straddling her thighs and leaning down to push eager, desperate kisses to Beca’s lips.

For her part, Aubrey is behind her, thighs straddling Beca’s knees, while Beca reaches between she and Chloe’s bodies to brush the tips of her fingers over Chloe’s swollen clit. She can feel the way Chloe is dripping onto her hand, and Beca moans quietly into the sensation, fingers beginning to draw fast, tight circles through her folds as Aubrey’s fingers take care of sinking inside of Chloe’s neglected cunt from behind.

Their punctured kisses grow much messier the more both Beca and Aubrey work Chloe’s body in sync, until Chloe’s face is burying in Beca’s shoulder, teeth biting down as desperate whimpers and loud, choked out moans fall against her skin, before Chloe’s body grows limp with her eventual release.

The come down is a mixture of ragged breathing and quiet whimpers, the warm air thick around them as they eventually part from one another’s bodies, though they all proceed to push lazy, messy kisses to swollen lips and trembling skin, faster rising and falling chests finally beginning to steadily even out.

Much too caught up in the moment to really think about it before, Beca wonders now if things are going to be weird, if there is going to be a sense of regret or awkwardness between them, but it seems that that is not the case. Beca certainly doesn’t feel regretful, anyway, and judging by the lazy smiles she sees on both Chloe and Aubrey’s faces, neither do they.

“I…” Aubrey is the first one to speak, though she doesn’t manage much of a full sentence. “Wow.”

“Yeah,” Beca agrees with a puffed out chuckle, weakened body finally pushing upward into a seated position. She doesn’t necessarily know where to go from here, but Beca finds that she does not feel uncomfortable, she is in no hurry to usher Aubrey from the bed.

“You guys, that was…” Chloe’s brows inch upward, devilish look on her face. “ _Really_ good. Bree, you really have some moves.”

While Aubrey’s cheeks flush at that, bashful look creeping onto her features, she also doesn’t reject the compliment, and only shrugs a shoulder somewhat meekly in response, shaky hand lifting to push back her golden hair from her face.

“Do you want me to…” Aubrey looks a little nervous now as she attempts to figure out what to do next. She glances toward the couch, and Beca notes the way Chloe’s curious gaze meets her own.

Beca only nods her head, able, as usual, to read Chloe’s thoughts.

“No,” Chloe finally responds with a quick shake of her head. “I mean, if you’re more comfortable on the couch, then of course. But this bed is pretty big, you can squish in here with us, if you want.”

The statement is almost laughable, considering what they have just done. Sharing a bed for the night seems far less significant in comparison.

“Okay,” Aubrey nods, flashing them both a grateful smile, likely because they are not making this weird for her. Because it’s not weird, and that, to Beca, is perhaps the weirdest part of all. “Um, I’m going to get dressed, though.”

“Oh, totes,” Chloe agrees, leaning over the bed to gather the fallen items of clothing. “We will, too.”

Quickly, Beca accepts the pajamas Chloe tosses her way. If it was just the two of them, she wouldn’t even bother, but all things considered, covering back up seems far more appropriate.

Excusing herself once she has tugged her pajamas back into place, Aubrey cautiously rises from the bed and disappears into the bathroom, most likely to clean herself up. Beca’s gaze immediately finds Chloe’s, lopsided smirk tugging at her lips.

“How do you feel?” Chloe asks as she shuffles closer toward her, palm curling delicately around Beca’s jaw. “That wasn’t super weird for you, right?”

“No,” Beca promises quickly, lips lazily accepting the small peck Chloe brushes to them. “I mean, I don’t want to share you regularly or anything, but trust me, that wasn’t weird. It was actually, uh,” she pauses, brows tugging tightly together in thought, “really fucking hot.”

Chloe’s breathy giggle centers Beca as she brushes another soothing peck to her lips. “God, Bec. Seeing you in her lap like that… That is burned into my memory forever. You looked so good.”

“Mhm, well,” Beca chuckles softly, slow, eager pecks pushing to Chloe’s mouth between words. “Tomorrow it’s just me and you.”

While Chloe presses another longer, more lingering kiss to Beca’s swollen lips, she pulls back to sweep her darkened gaze over her face, eventually sending a quick wink Beca’s way, one that lands right between Beca’s legs. “Can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading. [Find me here](http://chloebeale.tumblr.com).
> 
> Prompt credit to [incredibeale](http://incredibeale.tumblr.com) on tumblr, and [moodboard](https://chloebeale.tumblr.com/post/641312445807345664/fingertips-puttin-on-a-show-11-rating-e) credit to the wonderful [snowonebutyou](http://snowonebutyou.tumblr.com)!


End file.
